Fun Times
by Cookie Charleston
Summary: Let's have a little fun. Throw in a little this, then add that, and what do you get? Crap! Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters or anything else. I just use them. If you want something from me you can have my toothbrush after I use it to clean my toilet. Thank you!

Fun Times

Chapter One

That 70's Show

by Prixilady

Jackie

Floating, that's all I'm thinking about right now. Floating is fun. Let your body completely relax and let the water hold your body up.

Staring up at the stars I feel as if I'm one with the universe.

I am all those twinkly little balls of fire.

I am the Black Hole.

I am the comet zooming through blackness on a destination to nowhere.

I am our sun keeping the other side of the the planet warm.

I am the planet tilted side ways cause I'm to lazy to stand straight up.

I am the lava in the center of Earth trying to get free.

I am the water that covers everything and is inside everything.

I am

...

Wow my thoughts are very deep right now.

I should go back into the house before I drown and become one with death. That would be a horrible tripping experience.

Once I'm out of the pool I remember why I was in the pool in the first place.

Why? Oh Why does it have to be as hot as the desert.

Resisting the urge to dive right back into the pull I turn around towards the house dripping water.

I should have grabbed a towel. I'm going to get the floors all wet. Oh Well, I don't really care.

The lights are all off in the house and I can see the sparkling trail of water I'm leaving on the hard wood floor. It looks like little stars and black holes on the ground. Beautiful!

Walking into my room I head for my private bathroom and grab a towel slowly rubbing my body down. It feels so good rubbing the soft towel on my body. I stop and watch as some water runs down my leg. It feels so alive sliding down, down, down, then disappearing under my foot. I then take the towel and wrap it around my hair. Standing straight up I walk over to the mirror and look at myself. I look like a gorgeous alien or robot or whatever Kelso calls them. It's not natural to look this good.

I smile at myself and think the only way I can look any prettier is to be dancing. I need music!

Turning back around I forget about clothes and head to the basement where my life is hidden. Grabbing the key from my top dresser drawer I hop down the stairs and run over to the basement door and turn the lights on.

I have the basement decked out with Christmas lights that blink in different colors randomly. This of course stops me and I get lost in the colors for a good half hour before I remember the music.

I skip over to the Record player and quickly find Led Zeppelin III and put that on. The Immigrant Song is the first one to play and I start to spin in a circle while I get lost in the colors of the words and sounds of the lights.

Prixilady


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters or anything else. I just use them. If you want something from me you can have my toothbrush after I use it to clean my toilet. Thank you!

Fun Times

Chapter Two

That 70's Show

by Prixilady

Jackie A few hours later

Damn I must be coming down. Maybe I'll go watch some TV for a little bit.

I turn off the music and hop up the stairs like a bunny flicking the switch on the way. So I might not be coming down as much as I thought.

The suns up? When did that happen? Looking at the clock I see that it's 9am.

Time flies when your having fun!

Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast! Hmmm, what should I eat? Omelette? BLT? Pancakes? Good old cereal? French toast it is!

After having an awesome time destroying the kitchen I skip back up to bedroom. One of those one foot at a time. Not the other one where one foot is always in to front. I can't stand that one. I feel like a dork when I skip like that.

Getting into my bedroom I grab a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I forgo the button up shirt cause it's way to damn hot to be wearing anything today but the damn Government has laws about running around naked. Plus my dad would kill me if I ended up in the News with no clothes on. Grabbing a pair of boots I pull them on and take another hit and I start to walk over to the Forman's basement. I can't be driving in this condition. Nope, Nope, it's not safe.

It takes me about 2 hours to get to the Forman's because I got lost a few times on the way. Don't ask but it was fun and scary! I thought I was going to die a few times.

Giggling to myself I barge into the downstairs and shut the door behind me. Actually make that slam. That was really really loud.

Oh, look Hyde and he's watching TV. Where's everyone else? Whatever, they're boring anyways.

Getting into motion I flounce over to the couch and fall back into it.

I immediately get back up and walk over to the freezer and pull out a very bright red Popsicle.

Flouncing yet again I head back to the couch and plop this time.

Opening my Popsicle I begin to eat it while crinkling the wrapper over and over in my hand. It feels and sounds so weird.

Lick

Giggle

Crinkle

Lick

Giggle

Crinkle

and over and over again until it the red touches my finger and I start to suck and lick it faster so it doesn't get anywhere. I can't be wasting a delicious Popsicle. That's just wrong, like when you wear pastels.

I finish my Popsicle in record time after that and I get up and throw the wrapper and stick into the garbage and turn to the TV.

"I love this show!"

I watch as Lucy does insane stuff and laugh loudly at her antics.

They should play this show more often. It's just so damn funny watching her.

I can't help but groan when the credits start to roll.

I hope they play another episode!

As soon as I hear Gilligan's Island theme song I get up.

It's time to leave cause this show is so not worth my time. Stupid scrawny geeks.

I walk over to Hyde and give him a kiss on the cheek and head out the basement door.

Time to find fun elsewhere.

Prixilady


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters or anything else. I just use them. If you want something from me you can have my toothbrush after I use it to clean my toilet. Thank you!

Fun Times

Chapter Three

That 70's Show

by Prixilady

Hyde Basement

Today will be a good day.

Forman's are working like normal and Eric has gone with Donna for a day of fun.

Whatever that means.

Kelso is doing some stupid family thing.

Fez is doing something with the host parents and Satan or was that God? They both want you to do things their way so what's the difference?

Jackie? No idea what she's doing but I hope she doesn't come over here. I don't need her annoying me with stupid talk about hair and whatever else she talks about.

A smirk forms on my face when the thought pops in my head that I'm alone and I have the basement all to myself.

I settle into my chair after grabbing a beer from inside the shower.

30 minutes later I'm on my second beer and it's not even noon. Now this is how things should be done. Just need to get out some of my stash and I'll be set.

BANG

Crap

I'll just ignore her. Hopefully she'll get the message and go away.

...

What the hell is she doing? She's been standing there for 15 minutes just staring at me. I'm going to slam her bubblegum head into a wall if she doesn't stop that!

Just as I finish that thought she moves in a way that looks like she forgot how to move like a human. Maybe the Government sent a cyborg here to spy on me?

I watch as she falls into the couch and is back up like the couch burned her.

She's definitely a cyborg.

She quickly walks past me and rummages around in the freezer for a good 10 minutes.

What is she looking for? Never mind I don't need to know. Just watch the show and try to ignore her. She'll go away eventually. I won't let the Government get information out of me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her do her weird cyborg moves back to the couch and plops, of all things, onto the couch.

Ignore her. Just ignore her.

I hear some plastic crinkle and then a giggle.

What the hell? I will not look at her, must ignore her. Won't let her get the best of me.

Giggle

Crinkle

Giggle

Crinkle

over and over again

I'm going to kill her, I am going to strangle her with her own hair if she doesn't stop that incessant noise!

Looking over at her time freezes as I watch her lick that Popsicle like it's the first time she has had one. Her lips are stained red and I watch her tongue flick out between them to lick the confection.

Crap

She has to be a really really hot cyborg. This is not good.

I stare at her like a fool, that I know I am, for falling for this trap. She's licking from the bottom to the top now trying to keep it from dripping onto her hands. Sucking on the top and a few choice spaces every few licks.

She will be my undoing. The Government has chosen well.

The Popsicle has been long gone now for awhile but she keeps sucking on that damn stick.

I almost jump when she moves.

I follow her with my eyes past my shoulder.

Crap!

Looking back at the TV I try to ignore her again.

"I love this show!"

I do jump out of my seat and glare at her.

She quickly sits back down and gets lost in the show.

I'm so caught up in watching her laugh and giggle I don't see what has her laughing so hard.

When I see the look of disgust on her face I quickly look back at the TV hoping that she didn't see me looking at her.

Why should I care if she catches me looking at her? Why am I looking at her? Damn Government Cyborg!

Before I can turn back to look at her again I feel her kiss my cheek.

By the time I have my voice back so I can yell at her she's out the door gone like she was never there.

"What the hell was that?!"

Prixilady


End file.
